


Get Down Tonight

by LIngall



Series: We Can Take it One Step at a Time (I’d like that very much) [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GET DOWN, Humor, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Week 11, dad!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt "Get Down"Oliver is having second thoughts about agreeing to chaperone a dance at William’s school with Felicity. Will some unexpected Green Arrow business keep him from ‘Dancing through the Decades?'





	Get Down Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The song 'Get Down Tonight' was the first thing that came to mind when I saw the prompt. First attempt at writing anything remotely like an action sequence. I really hated Disco growing up, but nostalgia can make just about anything better.

“Felicity, I don’t dance.”

“You don’t have to dance, we’re just crowd control, well, tween-control. You know, make sure no one is sneaking off into a dark hallway,” said Felicity.

A shocked look crossed Oliver’s face as he realized that William might be the one sneaking off into a secluded spot at the dance.

Felicity patted him on the shoulder, “I know what you’re thinking Oliver, but I think you’ve got time before you have to worry about that. But then again, he is your son. You were probably breaking hearts in fifth grade, weren’t you?”

Oliver dropped his face into his hands.

He looked up at Felicity and said, “Is it too late to change our mind about chaperoning?”

“Oliver, you said you wanted to volunteer and that was what William's teacher suggested. I’ve arranged for Rene, Curtis and Dinah to cover any GA duties.”

“Okay, okay, just promise me that next time we can sign up for the bake sale.”

“I understand, Master Chef, next time bake sale it is.”

<============>

The night of the ‘Dancing through the Decades’ dance had arrived. Felicity and William were already at the dance when her phone buzzed, “Hey, it’s your Dad, hopefully he’s on his way. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Overwatch.”

“Hi, I’m here at the event… with William,” said Felicity. “Hang on William, I’ll be right back. I need to get a better signal.” She walked towards the door to find a more private place to talk. “I’m clear, what do you need?”

“Wild Dog and Spartan needed backup. ‘grunt’, I’m a bit tied up, ‘grunt’, I don’t think I can make it to the dance.”

Felicity heard sounds of crunching and shouting. Next arrows were firing. _“Why did he call now?"_

“I thought you might be late. I packed a change of clothes for you and left it in a tote bag in the utility closet off the top floor stairwell. Are you nearby?”

“Still busy. I’ll call back once I gift wrap these guys for the SCPD.”

“Copy that GA, we’ll talk later.”

Felicity returned to the gym and an anxious William who stared in her direction as she approached. 

“Was that my Dad Felicity?”

“Yes, it was, he’s a bit tied up with some GA work. He’ll be late.”

“Okay,” said William, sounding a bit dejected.

“You go back to your friends, I’ll come find you when he gets here.”

William darted off and returned to a small group of boys that were lingering along the wall of the gym. “It is so cute that they are pretending not to look at the girls, and that group of girls is pretending to ignore them. They really need to stop giggling and smiling. Tweens!"

<============>

The fight had been far from fair once Oliver joined Diggle and Rene. Four thugs and their get-a-way driver tried to hold up a medical clinic in the glades. They were looking for drugs, but hadn’t expected to Wild Dog and Spartan to greet them as soon as they made their way to the storage room.

“Thanks Hoss, thought we had them taken care of, that last one that arrived was a surprise.”

“That’s what backup is for Wild Dog,” added Digg as he clapped him on the shoulder. The five men were all knocked out and tied to each other and a steel pipe in the corner of the stock room.

“Very cool new Arrow there Hoss. Where did you get that?”

“Wedding gift from Cisco, it’s a lasso arrow. He also sent me one with handcuffs that Felicity and I are still testing.”

“TMI Hoss,”

“What, no, Felicity and I are testing out the handcuff arrows, what are you talking about,” said Oliver.

Diggle smiled and turned to Oliver, “handcuffs, testing, you and Felicity.”

A look of realization crossed Oliver’s face, “Oh, it’s not like that trust me Rene…”

“I’d quit while you're ahead Oliver,” laughed Digg.

“We ready to call it in? I’ve got somewhere to be,” said Oliver.

“Already done, SCPD is on the way.”

“Okay, get back to the bunker. I’ve got a dance to chaperone.”

Oliver made his way out the back of the clinic and shot a grappling hook arrow to the roof of the nearby building. He shot upward and swung away from the sound of approaching police sirens.

<============>

It was only a short time before Oliver parked his Ducati bike behind the school building. He quickly used another grappling arrow to rocket himself to the roof of the building and strode over to the roof access door. Once inside he slid down the metal ladder and turned to see the utility closet with a small green arrow drawn on the door just above the door knob.

“Felicity’s note,”

He hit his comm to check in, “Overwatch, I’m in the building. Should be down in just a few.”

“Overwatch, do you copy?”

There was no answer. Oliver took a deep breath and stifled the momentary panic. He knew she was probably just talking with someone, not kidnapped or held at gunpoint. _“When will I stop worrying…?”_

In the next moment, Felicity’s voice was in his ear, “not ever I hope, well you should try to only worry for good reason. I copy, see you in a few sweetheart.”

Oliver set down his quiver and unzipped his jacket. Next he opened the tote bag in the dimly lit room. He moved the items in the bag to pull out a pair of shiny black shoes. He turned the shoe over in his hand, _“what is this?”_

He quickly changed and stuffed his gear and GA suit into the tote bag. He re-read Felicity’s note and then picked up his bag and made his way out of the small room.

Once in the stairwell, Oliver could hear a strong baseline of music coming from below. He stepped up to the double doors that led to the gym. There were colored spotlights circling the floor, walls and ceiling, illuminating the kids dancing in a large group in the center of the floor. 

_“Where are you Felicity?”_ he thought as he scanned the parts of the gym that were visible through the windows in the doors. Oliver took another deep breath and opened the door.

The music volume dropped and the DJ introduced the next song, “next up we have a special request, this song is dedicated to Oliver from Felicity. It's Get Down Tonight by KC and the Sunshine Band.”

Oliver smiled as he saw Felicity across the gym. She sensed his stare and turned to wave in his direction.

Boy did she look good. Felicity was wearing a skirt that was probably a bit too short for a 5th grade dance chaperone, but he didn’t mind one bit.

“So a song dedication. Is this your way of asking me to dance?”

“Actually yes, this is a dance, and I thought you’d appreciate this song, from the 1970s, especially with the way you’re dressed.”

“Shall we, Mrs. Queen?”

Oliver and Felicity walked around the edge of the dance floor to take up an empty spot up close to the DJ. 

“Show me your moves Tony.”

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hands and pulled her into his body and began to sway slowly. “Tony?” questioned Oliver.

“Tony, that’s the name of the character in Saturday Night Fever played by John Travolta. I thought it would be fun, we’d each take a different decade with our outfits. This is dancing through the decades after all.”

“To be honest Felicity, I was a bit surprised to see the white bell bottom pants and shiny shoes in the bag, but it wasn’t like I could show up at the dance in my other outfit. And if I had known you’d be wearing this, I might have told Digg and Rene that I was unavailable for backup.”

“Tell me about what you’re wearing, is that from Saturday Night Fever too? I may need to watch that movie.”

“No, I’m from the 1960s. Flower children, miniskirts, platform shoes, headbands and peace signs.”

Oliver took a moment to admire her full outfit as he twirled her around in a circle.

Felicity and Oliver continued to sway slowly despite the very up tempo disco song emanating from the speakers.

 _Oh, do a little dance, make a little love_  
_Get down tonight, get down tonight_  
_Do a little dance, make a little love_  
_Get down tonight, get down tonight, baby_

Oliver leaned over whisper into her ear, “How long until I can take you home?”

Without warning, William barreled into them and crashed their private moment, “Dad, you’re here. Did you just get here? “

“Yes, I just got here, sorry I’m late William.”

“I understand Dad, sometimes GA business comes up unexpectedly,” said William in a hushed tone.

“Thanks for understanding. Are you having fun at the dance?”

“Yeah, it’s been fun hanging out with my friends, eating snacks. But some of the music is really weird.”

Oliver chuckled, “I know what you mean, William.”

“Dad, why are you wearing white pants?”

“William, your Dad is dressed like John Travolta…” said Felicity. Before she could finish William had caught sight of his friends again and left in a rush.

“What is up with him, one minute he is so happy to see me and the next he’s off with his friends.”

“Don’t worry Oliver, maybe I can get you another book to get you through the next few years of parenting.”

“Do you think they have ‘Teenagers For Dummies?’”

“That might be too much to cover in one book,” Felicity laughed.

<============>

The music quieted again and the DJ took to his microphone, “Well folks, it's been a great time tonight, but it’s time for our final song of the evening. We’ll close out with a great song from the 1980s. Don’t Stop Believin’. Good night everybody.”

“One for the road?” asked Oliver.

“Of course, but what has gotten into you, I thought you didn’t dance.”

“I don’t dance, but I’d love to hold you a bit longer and sway.”

“Okay Mr. Queen, but keep your hands above my waist. The kids are watching. Save up those non-PG moves for when we get home.”

Oliver laughed and pulled her even closer. _“Maybe chaperoning wasn’t so bad after all,”_ he thought. Holding Felicity this close was fine by him, in any time or any place, and as it turned out even while wearing white bell bottom pants.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with the movie Saturday Night Fever. 1977 - staring John Travolta. It was set in a disco and there was A LOT of dancing. I'm picturing that Felicity got him the infamous outfit from the film which consisted of white pants, a white vest and a black open collar shirt. Maybe some shiny black shoes. Felicity would be in a mini-skirt, peasant top, maybe a head band and some granny glasses - with very high platform shoes (late 1960s look).


End file.
